


melting ice

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайный роман Барри и Лена длился уже три месяца. И вот Аллен впервые решил привести Снарта в свой дом на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melting ice

**Author's Note:**

> Просто захотелось написать что-нибудь об этих придурках. Ничего серьезного вы тут не найдете :)
> 
> Так же выложено на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4469967

— Напомни мне еще раз, Барри, что мы делаем в доме полицейского? — спросил Леонард Снарт, стоя на пороге дома Уэстов. Нагнувшись, Барри сосредоточено пытался развязать шнурки на своей обуви. И нет, Снарт не пялился на его задницу. Нет.  
  
— Снимай ботинки, Лен, — твердо сказал Аллен, становясь перед мужчиной во весь рост. — Джо сегодня на дежурстве, он нас не потревожит, — хитро улыбнулся спидстер.  
  
— Твои намеки слишком прозрачны, Скарлет, — хмыкнул Холод, но обувь все же снял. Леонард послушно последовал за Алленом в гостиную, разглядывая обстановку вокруг как-то слишком настороженно и ступая слишком тихо, как будто не в доме своего парня, а на очередном ограблении.  
  
— Эй, расслабься. Выглядишь так, как будто ждешь, что из-за угла выскочит отряд спецназа, — Барри откровенно насмехался, усаживаясь на диван. Снарт лишь одарил его колким взглядом и сел рядом. Так в тишине прошло минуты две. А затем, как по команде, парни набросились друг на друга, сталкиваясь в поцелуе.  
  
— Не представляешь, как я соскучился, — совсем тихо проговорил Снарт, на миг оторвавшись от покрасневших губ напротив. Работа Флэша, городского героя, и работа Капитана Холода, гениального вора, определенно занимали слишком много времени.  
  
— Представляю, — выдохнул Барри, шустро перебираясь поцелуями на открытую шею преступника. От неожиданности Лен не смог сдержать хриплый стон, еще больше подставляясь ласке. Аллен же, почувствовав свободу, нагло полез руками все ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до молнии на джинсах. Сжимая ладонь, он отчетливо почувствовал возбуждение Снарта сквозь грубую ткань. В зеленых глазах плясали чертята. Барри был так доволен собой каждый раз, когда ему удавалось доводить непроницаемого Капитана Холода до такого состояния всего лишь за несколько минут.  
  
Рядом с Барри Леонард внезапно терял всю свою расчетливость, поддаваясь этому шебутному мальчишке (и плевать, что ему вроде как двадцать шесть, для Лена он всегда будет мальчишкой).  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо на этом диване, на котором, я уверен, так любит сидеть Джо, то… — Леонард не смог закончить свою фразу, так как его прервал достаточно громкий звук, который издавал Барри. Снарт засмеялся, сам же не понимая, что такого веселого он нашел в урчании чужого живота. За что тут же получил подушкой. И еще раз.  
  
Барри активно избивал своего откровенно ржущего парня диванными подушками и смеялся вместе с ним. А потом Холод резко замолчал и замер, похороненный под весом спидстера и подушек. Барри еще несколько секунд продолжал его бить, пока не осознал того факта, что мужчина подозрительно затих.  
  
— Эй, ты что там копыта уже откинул? — спросил Аллен, ослабляя атаку. Что стало его ошибкой. Со скоростью, которой мог позавидовать даже Флэш, Снарт «воскрес» и перевернул спидстера, подминая его под себя и прижимая к дивану всем своим весом, чтоб и не пошевельнулся.  
  
— Такой наивный, — подленько ухмыльнулся Снарт, разглядывая парня под собой и откровенно наслаждаясь видом. Раскрасневшийся и растрепанный Барри тяжело дышал, ожидая дальнейших действий со стороны мужчины. Снарт не любил спешить, он предпочитал растягивать приятные моменты, наслаждаясь ими сполна. И он наслаждался. Наслаждался таким открытым, отзывчивым, и — _черт бы тебя побрал, Скарлет_  — красивым парнем, что всецело принадлежал ему. Леонард не мог устоять, потянулся за очередным жарким поцелуем и… Снова этот звук.  
  
— Ты голоден?  
  
— Нет, мне просто в кайф обламывать себе секс, — буркнул Барри, отворачиваясь и стремительно краснея.  
  
— Я никуда не денусь, — Лен примирительно чмокнул парня в нос и неспешно слез с него.  
  
Барри желтой вспышкой пробежался по гостиной, собирая раскиданные подушки, а затем подхватил Леонарда, и они оба оказались на кухне. Снарт моргнул пару раз, прежде чем полностью сориентироваться, и заметил Аллена, этого ненасытного проглота, уже копающегося в холодильнике. По расчетам Холода, ровно через три секунды на столе стояла вчерашняя лазанья, банка соленых огурчиков и две свежие пиццы из пиццерии, что недавно открылась в двух кварталах отсюда. Барри уже сидел за столом, ожидая пока Леонард додумается присоединиться.  
  
— Я, наверное, никогда не смогу привыкнуть к твоему прожорству, малыш, — сказал Снарт, садясь за стол.  
  
— Это не я виноват, это все непредвиденные метеорологические обстоятельства в совмещении с излучением черной материи.  
  
— Да, эту историю я уже слышал, — глубоко внутри Снарт умилился тому, как Барри пытается быть достаточно быстрым, чтобы говорить и жевать одновременно, но показывать он этого не собирался.  
  
***  
  
Когда на столе не осталось ничего съестного, а вся посуда была помыта и аккуратно (одна разбитая тарелка не в счет) расставлена по местам, на улице уже смеркалось. Аллен включил приглушенный свет и лег рядом с Леном на тот самый небезызвестный диван, обхватывая его руками и ногами, а носом уткнулся в ямочку над ключицей, вдыхая приятный запах одеколона и мяты. Лен собственнически прижал парня еще ближе к себе, чувствуя, как его волосы щекочут нос.  
  
— Мы встречаемся уже три месяца, а я все еще не побывал в твоей комнате, — задумчиво молвил Снарт.  
  
— Почему это звучит как намек?  
  
— Потому что ты маленький извращенец.  
  
— Я не маленький, — возмутился Барри, пытаясь сделать гневное лицо, из-за чего казался еще большим ребенком.  
  
— То есть, с тем, что ты извращенец ты согласен, малыш? — хмыкнул Лен и хотел добавить еще что-то, чтобы окончательно заставить Барри покраснеть, но в следующую секунду парня уже не оказалось в его руках, лишь желтая молния сверкнула перед Снартом и тут же исчезла. Леонард определенно не любил когда его малыш выкидывал такие фокусы, внезапно исчезая. Вот он тут, весь такой полностью принадлежащий Лену, а в следующий миг он уже где-то не здесь, в недосягаемости, и это действительно заставляло Холода чувствовать себя обманутым и разочарованным.  
  
Он поднялся с дивана, вслушиваясь в тишину дома.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Ответа не последовало, но Лен услышал, как на втором этаже что-то упало. Мужчина ухмыльнулся и направился в сторону звука, мысленно придумывая, как же он может наказать пацана за плохое поведение. Отшлепать его, что ли? Звучит заманчиво. В голове сразу же всплыли картинки неприличного содержания. Да, Снарт решил, что определенно хотел бы увидеть на молочной ягодице Флэша алый отпечаток своей руки. Ведь ему так идет этот цвет.  
  
Барри действительно оказался наверху. Лежащим на кровати. В одних боксерах. На фоне играла приятная, расслабляющая музыка.  
  
Лен шумно сглотнул, но все же попытался проигнорировать столь откровенную провокацию.  
  
— Так вот значит, какая у тебя комната, — преувеличенно заинтересовано начал оглядываться он. — Миленько.  
  
Леонард прошелся по периметру помещения, рассматривая царивший там беспорядок. Единственным убранным местом была кровать и пространство вокруг, а так под окном стояла целая Пизанская башня, построенная из книг совершенно разных тематик, рядышком примостилась кучка комиксов, на которой валялись впопыхах скинутые Барри вещи. На подоконнике находился всеми забытый цветок, подарок Айрис, а стол был завален всевозможным гиковским хламом. В общем, уборка в комнате — еще одна вещь, на которую у самого быстрого человека на Земле не хватало времени (пора составлять список). Снарт разглядывал все довольно поверхностно, не как привык гениальный вор Централ-Сити, и этому была вполне объяснимая причина: почти голый Барри Аллен, что позировал на кровати в непозволительной близости.  
  
— Ле-е-ен, — сладенько протянул спидстер, — еще пару секунд этого твоего спектакля и я оденусь обратно.  
  
«Угроза» сработала незамедлительно. Холод подошел к кровати, на ходу снимая свитер, в котором было уже слишком жарко, и навис над своим «маленьким извращенцем», как теперь мысленно называл его Снарт. Как известно, Барри не из тех, кто любит ждать, так что он, вновь использовав свою скорость, схватил мужчину, опрокидывая его на подушки и садясь сверху.  
  
— На этот раз я не голоден.  
  
Лен рассмеялся. Невероятно, как этот пацан может быть таким соблазнительным и в тоже время совершенно нелепым. Восьмое чудо света, ей-богу.  
  
— Ну прекрати, — буркнул Барри, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку за недовольством (получалось не очень). Он опустился к шее мужчины и несильно укусил, вместе с тем оставляя засос. Лен моментально посерьезнел, притягивая Барри для поцелуя. Прохладные руки Лена неспешно блуждали по стройному телу, создавая контраст с теплой кожей. Барри только углубил поцелуй, позволяя языку Лена хозяйничать у него во рту.  
  
Лен проскользнул ладонями под боксеры Аллена, собственнически сжимая упругие половинки. Барри сладко простонал, дрожа в предвкушении. Член уже стоял колом, неприятно упираясь в ткань белья. Барри хотел было снять боксеры, но заметил, что будет не честно оставлять Леонарда одетым. Не долго думая, Аллен на супер-скорости снял со Снарта всю, столь ненужную в данным момент, одежду.  
  
Лен немного затормозил, внезапно оказавшись совершенно голым.  
  
— Опять эти твои штучки.  
  
— Признайся, они тебе нравятся, — хитро улыбнулся Барри в ответ. Снарт одобрительно хмыкнул, совершенно точно вспоминая тот раз, когда Барри делал ему минет, в то время как его горло вибрировало. До того момента Лен и не представлял, что может стонать настолько громко.  
  
— Я вижу, ты очень хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, — сказал Лен, предвкушая длинную, очень длинную и увлекательную ночь.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты испарился из моего дома! Немедленно! — со стороны двери донесся разъяренный голос, что был как гром на головы несчастных любовников. Они перепугано подпрыгнули, пытаясь как можно быстрей накрыться одеялом, на котором сами же и возлегали. Барри попытался сделать это на сверхскорости, но добился только того, что Лен чуть не упал с кровати, когда из-под него было выдернуто одеяло, так что Барри пришлось ловить еще и его.  
  
— Это не то о чем ты подумал, Джо, — пропищал Аллен, закрывая себя и своего парня одеялом на манер щита (одеяло было скомкано, а Барри был слишком взволнован, чтобы его расправить).  
  
Джо хмурым взглядом наблюдал за парочкой. Невероятно красный Барри его мало волновал, взгляд копа был прикован к, с виду совершенно спокойному и уравновешенному, Снарту. Кто-кто, а Уэст Леонарда Снарта не переносил. Эта неприязнь проросла еще во время инцидента в аэропорту Фэррис и с того времени только крепчала.  
  
— Я дам вам пять минут. И пусть только кто-то из вас додумается выйти через окно или использовать сверхскорость в попытке избежать моего допроса, — тихо и расчетливо произнес Джо, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Детектив еще долго будет пытаться выкинуть из своей головы образ голого Снарта, чьи руки (руки вора и убийцы!) хозяйничали в трусах его приемного сына.  
  
— О боже, — прошептал Барри, — я труп.  
  
— Ну не знаю, Скарлет, — хмыкнул Снарт, ища взглядом свои вещи, — мне кажется, что если кто-то и должен бояться, то это я. Ведь это я преступник, что находится в доме копа. — Уже натягивая свои джинсы, он задумчиво добавил: — А ведь я с самого начала чувствовал неладное.  
  
— Ты не выглядишь испуганным.  
  
— Со мной ты. А ты, как истинный герой, спасешь меня, если детектив Уэст решит использовать оружие или грубую силу, — сказал Снарт, заключая Барри в нежные объятья. Лен был даже несколько доволен сложившейся ситуацией: он уже давно хотел официально заявить о своих правах на Барри Аллена.


End file.
